


Agron's Birthday Party

by LillithMiles



Series: Family Gatherings [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithMiles/pseuds/LillithMiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And then, when everyone was gathered around the table (and 'everyone' meant not only all the available Vogts but all the Kareems as well. Because those two families were now one big and (very) loud family and nothing could change that) [...]"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agron's Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed Agron's last name from AO3 user [Peloquine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/peloquine/pseuds/peloquine) because it's my favorite name (and I don't have enough creativity to create my own). The 'Kareem' was stolen too, but I don't remember from who and I'm sorry. I'm a terrible person. /cries
> 
> Important: English is not my first language and this is un-beta'ed.  
> Also: Pietros and Nasir are siblings in this series. Because reasons.

It all started in Agron's last birthday party. They were formally dating for almost three years now (because, according to Agron, there's a difference between 'dating' and 'formaly dating'. 'Formally dating' involved things like meeting parents, Sunday lunches, being invited for gran's 87th birthday party. Just 'dating' was way simpler) and were disgustingly happy. They were about to buy their own house and were excited about everything, specially silly things, like the kitchen's cabinets. They even had heated arguments about attics vs. basements. Disgustingly happy, indeed.

And then, when everyone was gathered around the table (and 'everyone' meant not only all the available Vogts but all the Kareems as well. Because those two families were now one big and (very) loud family and nothing could change that) and embarassing stories were being told instead of the speeches, Agron tried to take the word and kept failing until Lugo took pity on him and yelled at everyone to shut up. It worked.

He started the speech thanking everyone for the presence and saying that he was really thankful that his family was now twice as big ("And loud!", yelled Donar. Everyone laughed). Agron then turned to his parents and thanked them for being "so fucking awesome and just the best parents in the world. No, mom. Don't cry, please."

Too late. She was already crying. But she told him to keep going going. Agron turned to Nasir and just said "I love you and I can't imagine life without you. Thank you for being with me." He gave his boyfriend a short sweet kiss and not even Saxa could ruin the moment with a lewd joke.

The two families - ahem, one family now - were still cheering and clapping when Agron pulled Nasir to his feet and kneeled in front of him, pulling out a small box of his pocket. The collective gasps and the following 'shhh' almost prevented Nasir of hearing Agron's proposal. In the silence before the 'yes', they could almost hear the heartbeats of the expectant audience.

There were tears and laughter and hugs and more tears (because mama Kareem was so happy that her "baby found someone so good and so right! I'm so happy for you!")

Later, the happy couple would inform everyone that they were already engaged and the proposal at the party was just for them to register the family reactions. Saxa and Pietros had recorded everything and were already planning to edit all the footage together and show the video at the wedding. Including the part where Nasir's mom called him 'baby'.

Pietros was such a little shit sometimes. But he loved his brother all the same.


End file.
